xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mayhem
Clarification not sure about some of the points, need clarification. Ok hope I did this right this time. and hope any damage done was undone, forgive me if not. "The additional damage is one point per weapon tech level, and can go from one with the LMG to the maximum of three when equipped with the Heavy Plasma. The damage is unavoidable. If the soldier also has Danger Zone, this essentially turns the Suppression ability into something like a weaker but spammable grenade, while also increasing the soldier's rocket and grenade damage by the same number." when you say the damage is unavoidable, why do you say that? do you mean cannot be blocked by abilities like hardened? if the soldier has danger zone and a heavy plasma is his damage output still weaker than the grenade in suppression? if so that would surely mean that this ability doesn't really add anything to supression. what I mean is this ability increases everything damage right? In which case it's danger zone that makes it like a granade, with varying degrees of damage based on tech, so it may well be greater spammable damage than a greande, what I'm trying to say is that line a. belongs on danger zone, b. is not entirely accurate. Does not overwatch already have the spammable bit and grant this AoE type bonus in the form of Line of Sight without the ammo consumption? Ergo Overwatch is basically the same but free and has a wider AoE than suppression without the enemy getting -30% aim and - wasted ammo, can suppression ever really be justified on those grounds given that this perk {mayhem} affects both overwatch and suppression. Thanks anon emouse :not sure how old this post is, but I'll bite. :#The Hardened trait does not block incoming damage, it merely greatly reduces the chance of a shot doing critical damage. As the damage from Mayhem is non-critical, it is not affected by Hardened. However, you do raise a good point on the interaction between damage-reducing abilities and Mayhem - I can run a check on that interaction and get back to you on that. :#That depends on which grenade you're referring to, and what other perks are in play. Mayhem causes suppression with Heavy Plasma to deal 3 damage, as noted, so we'll work our way up from there. :#*A regular Frag Grenade deals 3 damage, so Mayhem + Suppression with Heavy Plasma is equivalent to the damage from a (non-boosted) Frag. :#*Alien Grenades deal 5 damage each, which makes Mayhem + Suppression with Heavy Plasma a weaker version of an Alien Grenade. From this point on, the current wiki description is technically correct. :#*If your soldier has the EW version of the Grenadier perk, regular Frags deal 4 damage and Alien Grenades deal 6 damage. :#*If your soldier has the HEAT ammo perk, Frags deal 6 damage in EU and 4 damage in EW; Alien Grenades deal 10 damage (EU) and 7 damage (EW). :#*If your Heavy stacks both Grenadier and HEAT ammo in EW, then Frags deal 6 damage; Alien Grenades deal 9 damage. :#Technically you are correct in saying that Danger Zone provides the grenade-like effect - but Mayhem is the actual damage dealing perk, thus it is the combo of Danger Zone and Mayhem which provides the overall effect, so I'm inclined to agree with the current description quote you provided. :#Mayhem does not affect regular weapon shots - neither regular shots nor Overwatch reaction shots get the bonus from Mayhem. As such your comparison between Overwatch and Suppression is quite likely invalid. :Sleepysheepy (talk) 07:54, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Update: Reinforced Armor reduces damage dealt from Mayhem + Suppression. Tested on a Sectopod, using a Heavy with a Heavy Laser, Suppression, HEAT ammo and Mayhem. Expected damage: 3; Actual damage dealt: 1 (presumably rounded down from 1.5). Sleepysheepy (talk) 04:16, May 5, 2014 (UTC)